


Player

by extremefangirl1039



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremefangirl1039/pseuds/extremefangirl1039
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little bit of angst and unrequited love from Spencer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Player

**Author's Note:**

> So this is another one that I wrote two years ago when I was really getting into Criminal Minds. It was first posted on my Fanfiction account: 1039stjimmy1000. I've always loved writing and reading unrequited love stories. Comments make me the happiest person alive, so let me know what you think!

Derek Morgan is a player. He's always been a player and will probably always be a player. Spencer became painfully aware of this the first night he went out with the rest of the team after a touh case. He witnessed Derek's tendency to flirt with the first woman who caught his eye and his ability to enchant all the other less-fortunate ladies in the room. He had always known that Derek got around, but he didn't think that facing would be as hard as it turned out to be. It didn't get easier like he thought it would either. The more the team went out, the more Derek's slutty actions affected Spencer. He began to feel sorry for the random women that Derek slept with while at the same time wishing he could be one of them

That's why when Derek showed up at his apartment in the middle of the night saying that he wanted him, Spencer had let him inside without a second thought. He didn't think that it would hurt as much as it did when he woke up the next morning to an empty bed. He sure as hell didn't think he would feel so stupid for thinking, because Derek knew him, he would be different from the countless women, and possibly men, that Derek had ever loved and left. He didn't think it would sting so bad when he saw Derek at work the next day and he acted like the previous night didn't even matter. Because it didn't matter, not to Derek anyway. That's because Derek is a player. He doesn't try to hide it; he doesn't deny it. Spencer knows all of this. He knew all of this yet he still let himself fall in love with a man who would never feel the same way. For a genius, Spencer Reid did some really stupid things.


End file.
